


Recreating That Day

by angelsfalling16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Potions Shop Owner Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Draco has forgotten the past week, including the day that he and Harry started dating, so Harry has to try to jog his memory by recreating that day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Recreating That Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual Drarry fic, so I hope you all like it! I decided to give Drarropoly a try, and this is the first prompt I got.

At first, Harry thinks that it’s a joke. It must be a joke, right? There’s no way that Draco forgot that they were dating. But as Draco stares at him with that blank expression and signature sneer, Harry is forced to accept the fact that he really forget.

“Since when do you call me ‘Draco’?”

_Since three days ago_, Harry wants to shout, but he decides to keep his mouth shut for once.

It must have been a spell. Someone who refuses to accept that Draco has changed since the war probably attacked him and made him lose part of his memory.

Harry can only hope that this is temporary because if not, he’s not sure that he can win Draco back. But he has to try. He did it once. How hard can it be to get Draco to agree to go on a date with him again?

They’ve been meeting up at this coffee shop every morning for two years. ‘Meeting up’ probably isn’t the correct term for it since really, they just kept running into each other until it became habit.

They started off ignoring each other with silent glares, but as the days wore on, they began to talk and slipped into a tentative friendship. Before he knew it, Harry had fallen in love.

He had finally gotten the nerve up to ask him out a week ago, but now, Draco can’t remember that. He’ll barely look at him, in fact, as he rushes out.

After Harry has his usual drink in hand, he hurries after Draco, just barely managing to catch up with him as he moves quickly through the morning rush.

“Dra—. Malfoy, hold up!”

“What do you want, Potter?” He asks coolly. He doesn’t turn in Harry’s direction, but he does slow down, just enough to allow him to be able to keep pace with him.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner with me.”

Harry had been more nervous the first time he had asked him this, but after a week’s worth of dates, he’s feeling rather confident. At least he knows that Draco likes him back this time.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“I-I just thought that if you were hungry, we could go somewhere t-together?” It comes out stumbling and a question. It’s much more like the first time that Harry asked him.

“I’ve already got plans.”

“With whom?” Harry asks, surprised.

“That isn’t really any of your business.”

“Oh, right.” He’s slowed, and Draco is several steps ahead of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Potter,” He calls over his shoulder, and Harry comes to a complete stop as people angrily shove around him.

_Bloody hell_, Harry thinks. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

***

Harry is a mess through work. He owns and runs a little antique shop with Luna, but really, Luna is the one in charge, which is why when Harry nearly breaks yet another thing, she sends him home for the day.

He usually would hate to leave early, but today, he’s grateful for it. He and Draco were only dating for a week, but without him, he feels lost and more than a little confused. He needs to figure out a way to get him back.

Maybe if he can recreate those same circumstances, he can get Draco to agree to a date with him again.

It was raining last week when he asked him out. Harry can’t control the weather, but it’s supposed to rain the day after tomorrow, and that seems like the perfect chance to try to recreate that day. He’s got the perfect idea now.

***

“You are dripping all over the floor, Potter,” Draco observes when Harry steps into line behind him.

It stings to hear his surname, but it’s exactly what Draco said the last time.

“I forgot my umbrella this morning. I didn’t think it was going to rain this much.” That part at least is true. He thought it was only supposed to be a bit of rain. Luck, or fate, or whatever you want to call it, must be on his side today.

“You’ll catch a cold

“Don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

It’s Draco’s turn to order, and as soon as he gets his drink, he nods at Harry and leaves. He did the same thing last week, but Harry is still worried that when he steps outside, Draco will already be gone. He would forgo the drink, but that’s integral part of this.

Draco is leaning against the wall outside of the coffee shop, just where Harry knew he’d find him.

“Want to walk together?” He asks, opening his umbrella. “It won’t help you much, but it might be more pleasant.”

“That would be great,” Harry says, but just as he takes a step forward, he trips and drops his drink.

_Perfect._

“You are quite the mess today, Potter.” The corner of his mouth twitches, and it appears that he is trying not to laugh.

Harry shrugs, hiding a grin. “Just an off day it seems.”

“Anything I can do to help.”

“You could go to dinner with me.”

Draco raises an eyebrow at him. “You asked me that the other day.”

“I remember.”

“Pansy told me there’s something that I’m forgetting, but she won’t tell me what.”

“I see.”

“Would you tell me?”

“Maybe.” Harry shrugs coyly. “How about I tell you over dinner?”

That surprises a smile out of Draco. “Sure, Potter. It better be a nice restaurant, though.”

“Only the best for you.” He says it sarcastically, but he means it.

They’ve arrived at the antique shop, and even though Harry is running late, he can’t stop staring at Draco. He wants to lean up and kiss him, but he’s pretty sure Draco would have his wand out and jinx rolling easily off his tongue before their lips ever met.

With a reluctant goodbye, Harry turns and walks inside.

“Please try not to break anything today, Harry,” Luna says softly, in way of greeting.

“I’ll do my best.”

He’s distracted again today, but he manages to help the customers without knocking anything over. As soon as they’ve closed up the shop for the night, Harry hurries home to change. He wants to look nice, but as he pulls on the suit jacket, he begins to wonder if it’s a bit much.

He’s nervous. He’s always nervous when it comes to Draco, even after that first night out, but tonight, it’s worse because it feels like everything is riding on this one dinner. He needs it to go right.

***

“Nice of you to brush your hair tonight, Potter” is the first thing Draco says when he opens the door, but Harry notices the way that his eyes linger on his body, taking in his outfit. He decided to forgo the jacket after all, along with the tie.

“You look good, too, Draco,” Harry tells him, holding out his arm for him to take.

“Are we walking?” Draco asks, a deep frown marring his perfect features.

“The rain stopped hours ago, and the restaurant isn’t too far from here.”

“Alright,” he says warily, but they begin to walk.

It really is a nice night. The clouds have dissipated enough that they can see the orange and pink hues of the setting sun. It’s a little chilly, but it gives them an excuse to walk close together.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Draco hums his approval, and he looks surprised when Harry tells the hostess that he has a reservation.

“How long were you planning this?” He asks quietly as they’re led to their table. “There’s no way that you managed to get this reservation today.”

Harry shrugs. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while.”

“And you were confident enough that I would say yes to this particular night?”

“I was hopeful enough.”

“What if I had said no?”

“Then I’d be dining alone. Luckily, I’m not.” Harry offers him a warm smile and watches as the corners of Draco’s mouth turn up, too, before he manages to hide behind his menu.

In truth, Harry planned this dinner since after their third date together. He wanted it to be a special night, and when he called in the reservation, he really was feeling hopeful.

He wasn’t certain at the time that he and Draco would still be together after a week, and booking this reservation was just asking for trouble, which he guesses is what he got. Draco can’t remember this past week, and Harry is having to start over.

A waitress appears to take their order, and Draco orders an appetizer for them to share, which makes Harry’s heart do a little flip. He did the same thing on their first date. They order their separate entrees, and once the waitress is gone, they fall into an uneasy silence.

Harry tugs at the hem of his shirt, and Draco stares at something above his head, looking as handsome and closed-off as ever.

Harry was a fool to think that this dinner would be easy just because he’s done it before. If anything, it’s even more nerve-wracking because he’s pretty sure that this will be his last chance with Draco.

They manage to make small talk when their food arrives. Draco asks about the shop and how Luna is doing, who Harry had been surprised to hear he was friends with last week. Then, Harry asks how his potions business is doing, and Draco’s eyes light up when starts talking about it, coming alive in a way that warms Harry’s heart.

After dinner, they slowly walk back to Draco’s flat, and they stop right outside the door. Harry wants to say something, but he isn’t sure what he could say to show how he feels, so instead, he simply kisses him.

He’s pleasantly surprised when Draco immediately reacts, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back just as eagerly.

“This was a nice first date,” Harry murmurs when they pull away.

“Actually, I’m pretty sure that this is our eighth date.”

Harry gasps, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“You remember?”

“Yes, I do. _Harry_,” he adds softly.

“What happened? When did you remember?”

“During dessert. It was a potion I was testing that went wrong. Luckily, it wears off after a few days, so it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Harry nearly shouts. “I was worried about you. I thought—.” His voice cracks, so he clears his throat and tries again. “I thought that I had lost you.”

“You’ll never lose me, Harry. Not as long as I have a say in it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
